Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Howe's Remains (Part 2) (Sub Arc Finale)/@comment-24758512-20181126154923/@comment-5032898-20181129025414
Some parts of Phyllis' page is outdated but I decided to keep them as false spoilers, until the time come when I can remove them. In reality, Phyllis just tried to destroy the Order of Flourish and make Sleepy Hollow renewed in a new image, but her goals were blinded by the accursed Stone of Wisdom, which would grant people any wish if it absorbed a certain amount of mana from humanity's despair, as well as the Blackness. However, her final battle in Harvest Saga had broken her sanity so she decided to destroy everything and ripped through timelines, causing Michael and his forces invaded SoK Timeline and set up the event of Anti-Christ Saga. Spoilers Ahead Since the Stone of Wisdom (partially based on four accursed diamonds in French Monarch) was accursed by Ara and Melancholia two centuries ago, nyone who contacted with the Stone shall end up in madness and/or obssession. Even thinking of the Stone for a long time shall drive people into madness. *Crow Faux tried to revive Christine with it and killed people no matter what the cause. (obssession of bringing back loved ones) *Lord Helio betrayed Crow just to gain possession and become an immortal to fulfill his false destiny as the Light Lord, causing the foundation of the Order of Flourish. (obssession to immortality) **Ironically, after the La Gloton incident, Helio later tried to use it to bring back Hestia, in a manner just like Crow, which failed and started the Feast of Apollo. *Phyllis became obssessed with the Stone as soon as she learned of its existence. (obssession to power) *Pedro, Blaze and Orlando betrayed the Order because of their obssession towards the Stone of Wisdom, symbolizing their lust and greed for power (obssession over desires) *Helene Hawthorn, the current wielder of the Stone, was driven mad by her own true face and was obssessed to gain acknoledgement and free herself from her desperation, so that she could seek vengence against La Gloton and find some outsiders - someone normal - who accepted her. (obssession of love) *After Phyllis' death, Calvin almost accepted the Stone to fuel his power, but he denied it and decided to seal it Phyllis once had a noble intention to overthrow the Order of Flourish, but her true aim was still power. As a result of her obssession, she became insane if not more so than before. By her final battle, she decided to change her plan to destroy the world and make it a Hell on Earth. Therefore, if the Stone of Wisdom has sentinence, it shall become the overarching antagonist of the entire Harvest Saga, even the first four Sagas. It would be sealed by Calvin after Harvest Saga, ending its terror forever. In addition, anyone who gained the Stone for themselves shall ended up in disaster. Crow and Helene eventually let it go so they gained their happy ending, but Phyllis and Helio would end up dying.